Blog użytkownika:Cree^^3/Pamiętnik Dory: Jak stracić wszystko, a zyskać jeszcze więcej.
2000 rok ''28 grudnia thumb ''Dzisiaj wypadają moje urodziny ^_^! Z tej okazji mama kupiła mi ten pamiętnik. Wyjaśnię więc co i jak, dobra? Nie słyszę sprzeciwu, więc kontynuuję XD No więc ja mam na imię Maria Dorotea. Wiem: MEGA OBCIACH! Nikt w całym kraju... Ba we wszystkich krajach hiszpańsko-języczych nie znajdziesz 'ŻADNEJ''' Dorotei!!! No dobra dość o moim żałosnym imieniu- i tak wszyscy nazywają mnie Mari Dora albo Dora ;) To zdjęcie było zrobione kiedy w przerwie meczu siatkówki kłóciłam się z Aną Antonietą, która skiepściła 3 serwy! Wygrałyśmy tylko jakimś niewiadomym cudem! No to może coś o mojej rodzinie. Mam mamę o imieniu Maria Julia i siostrę imieniem Lola (nie cierpii jak się ją tak nazywa). Ojca nigdy nie znałam i szczeże mówiąc nie mam zamiary go znać! Mama opowiadała mi, że ma też siostrę Milagros, szwagra Juanjo i trzech siostrzeńców: najstarszego Jose, średniego Carlosa i najmłodszego Alejandro. Ciocia jest starsza od mamy o 3 lata, Jose jest o 5 lat starszy ode mnie, Carlos jeden rok starszy, a Alejandro jest ode mnie młodszy! Hahahahaha!!! Xd Co prawda tylko o dwa dni, ale zawsze mogę nim pomiatać :D Lola, a raczej Dolores jest o 3 lata młodsza ode mnie. Dzisiaj na urodziny podarowała mi czerwoną opaskę- jest świetna! Muszę kończyć, bo mama wygania mnie do łóżka :)'' ''30 grudnia'' Nie wieżę w to! To nie jest rzeczywistość! Zaraz się obudzę i wszystko okarze się snem! AAaaAaAA!!!! Dlaczego ten idiota musiał zadzwonić! A jak już musiał to czemu mi to powiedział!! Chwilę temu zadzwoniła policja z wiadomością... moją mamę potrąciła ciężarówka. ..., No nie mam już siły..... ''31 grudnia'' Dzisiaj Sylwester. I? Tragedia na tragedii! Razem z Lolą wyrwałyśmy się z pracy dopiero o 18:30 i pobiegłyśmy do sklepiku. Pieniądze starczyły nam na herbatniki i sok. No i wracamy do domu. Kiedy weszłyśmy na klatkę schodową panna Yanez (zawsze słynęła z "uprzejmości"!) Zapytała się mnie: "O Maria Dorotea! A cóż ty tu porabiasz dziecko!?". To "dziecko" było nie co nie na miejscu, bo sama Victoria Yanez, o której mowa miała 16 lat i zachowywała się jak 10-latka! Miałam ochotę odpowiedzieć jej coś w stylu " Spiepr**j dziadu!", ale nie chciałam się wpakować w tarapaty. Dlatego odpowiedziałam: -Idę do domu panno Yanez. Starałam się być miła... Jednak Yanezówna zachchotała głupkowato i powiedziała: -Do jakiego domu idiotko!? Wasza kochana mamuśka zostawiła górę rachunków!! Zalegacie z czynszem, gazem, prądem i wodą!! Naczelnik zmienił zamek w mieszkaniu!! Victoria zanosiła się śmiechem, a mnie łzy cisnęły się na oczy, jednak starałam się zachować tak zwaną pokerową twarz. Ale wtedy Lola zapytałą mnie: Mari Dora, to gdzie my dziś będziemy spać? Zacisnęłam oczy i pociągnęłam siostrę za sobą w zaułek, a wtedy wybuchłam panicznym płaczem. Ale wtedy Dolores okazała się największym skarbem na świecie! ''- Dora! Będziemy miały gdzie spać! Zobaczysz!'' ''-Ale Lola! Nie mamy nawet grosza przy duszy!'' ''- Nie będzie potrzebne!'' ''-Jak to..?'' ''- Zobaczysz! No chodź!'' Podniosłam się i poszłam w ślad za siostrą. W końcu dowiedziałam się o co jej chodziło! Mam siostrę geniusza! Zaprowadziła mnie do mjej szkoły! W Sylwestra i Nowy Rok nikt tam nie zaglądał, a woźna zawsze zostawiała otwarte okna, bo nasza szkoła była "tak dobrze wyposażona", że gdyby jakiś złodziej tam wlazł to wyszedłby co najwyżej z krzesłami! xD Weszłyśmy przez okno nie zauważone, bo prawie wszyscy byli na rynku w centrum miasta, a cała reszta przed telewizorami, oglądając program na żywo z centrum miasta ;D W środku weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia dla szatniarek i zagarnęłyśmy jakieś stare radio. Wlazłyśmy do sali gimnastycznej i rozłożyłyśmy się na materacach. Siedziałyśmy tak, próbowałyśmy tańczyć (zły humor jednak nie pozwalał:( ) później znalazłyśmy piłkę to siatkówki plażowej. Nadmuchałyśmy ją i zagrałyśmy parę rundek. Kiedy zbliżała się północ, przypomniałam sobie że na rynku mają być fajerwerki, które na pewno będzie stąd widać. Wpadłam wtedy na wspaniały pomysł! Wzięłyśmy klucz z portierni i weszłyśmy na ... na DACH! Niebo wyglądało przepięknie! Ale nie to mnie zaskoczyło1 (Uwieżcie, że mając tyle lat wiem jak wygląda niebo w Guadalajarze!) To była najmniej oczekiwana rzecz... Kiedy weszłyśmy na dach zobaczyłam tam dziewczynkę! Mniej więcej w moim wieku, rude (ba, pomarańczowe!) włosy zielone oczy i równie zielona sukieneczka. Nie zauwarzyła mnie: '' - E... Cześć!...-niepewnie się przywitałam.'' ''-O! Cześć! Jak miło jest mieć towarzyszy do oglądaniu fajerwerków na dachu szkoły!- Zawołała wesoło.'' ''- Aha... Ale co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytałam.'' ''- Będę oglądać fajerwerki!- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha.'' ''- A nie powinnaś być teraz w domu z rodzicami?- nadal była okropnie zdziwiona.'' ''- Chciałabym. Ale nie zdąże w 10 minut dotrzeć do Ottawy!- roześmiała się.'' ''- Mieszkasz w Ottawie? - z każdym zdaniem moje zdziwienie rosło.'' ''- Tak. Ale jestem tutaj, więc raczej mieszkałam!'' ''- Ale czemu jesteś tutaj a nie w domu?'' ''- Musiałam uciec, bo policja ściga mnie za wysadzenie starej szopy pana Jacksona! Nawet nie wiesz jakie to zabawne! Od miesiąca nie mogą mnie złapać, żebym wylądowałą w poprawczaku!'' ''- Wyobrażam sobie.'' ''- No a tak wogóle to gapa ze mnie, że się nie przedstawiłam! Jestem Izzy. A wy?'' ''- Ja...'' ''- Ja jestem Dolores!- wykrzyknęła moja siostra, za nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć.'' ''- Ja Dora. Mieszkamy tutaj.'' ''- Ale macie fajnie! No bo to chyba fajnie mieszkać w szkole, nie? O, i w takim razie sorki że sie wam do chaty wprosiłam!'' ''- Eee... Nie o to mi chodziło! Mieszkamy w tym mieście: Guadalajarze.- roześmiałam się.'' ''- Ahaaa!! To spoko! A gdzie mieszkacie tak dokładnie?'' Zupełnie nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. W końcu po dłuższym milczeniu: ''- Tam gdzie Bóg i ludzie nam pozwolą! - powiedziała Dolores.'' ''- Dokładnie!- byłam zdumiona. Nie wiedziałam, że Lola umie rzucać takimi ripostami!'' ''- O! To tak jak ja! Hahahaha!!!- Izzy ponownie roześmiała się.'' ''- Ale jak tu weszłaś?- zapytałam się.'' ''- Normalnie. Po rynnie!'' ''- Po rynnie?- powiedziałyśmy jednocześnie z siostrą, równie zaskoczone.'' ''- No tak. A wy jak weszłyście tu?- spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic.'' ''- Normalnie. przez okno do środka i wejściem dla woźnej.'' ''- No jasne! Że też sama na to nie wpadłam! Patrzcie fajerwerki!- wydarła się na cały głos.'' ''-Nie drzyj się, bo ktoś nas znajdzie!- szepnęłam.'' ''- Dobrze.- szepnęła. - A teraz Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!- powiedziała już normalnym głosem.'' ''- Dzięki. Szczęście się przyda. Wzajemnie.'' ''- A to czemu? Też uciekacie?'' ''- Przed kim?- tym razem Lola się wtrąciła.'' ''- O jejuńciu! Lola! Teraz my też musimy uciekać!'' ''- Dlaczego?- spytała się mnie siostra.'' ''- Dopiero teraz o tym pomyślałam! Nie mamy rodziców, więc władze mogą nas oddać do domu dziecka!'' ''- Czyli w końcu nie będę sama!- zakończyła Izzy.'' ''- Ale gdzie niby będziemy uciekać?- dociekała Dolores.'' ''- Do jedynej rodziny jaką mamy- do cioci Milagros i wujka Juanjo.'' ''- Ale gdzie oni mieszkają? I jak tam trafimy?'' ''- Czytałam kiedyś list od cioci dla mamy. Pamiętam, że był adresowany z Cancun.'' ''- No to pójdziemy do tego Camcum!- odpowiedziała Izzy.'' ''- Cancun, Izzy! I to nie będzie takie łatwe- to miasto na półwyspie Jukatańskim, czyli na przeciwnym krańcu kraju!- rozpaczałam.'' ''- Słuchaj! Przemierzyłam całe Stany Zjednoczone i mówię ci że tam dotrzemy!'' ''- Zobaczymy.- zakończyłam rozmowę.'' ''2001 rok'' ''1 stycznia'' Nowy Rok = Nowe postanowienia. Jest ich kilka, bo sytuacja tego wymaga. Więc wypiszę je tutaj, żeby przypadkiem nie zapomnieć. #Staram się nie myśleć o śmierci mamy, ale codziennie się za nią modlę. #''Dbam o siebie i Dolores.'' #''Wyruszam do Cancun, do cioci.'' #''Pomogę Izzy w ucieczce.'' No i to by było na tyle. Dzisiaj do południa musimy opuścić szkołę, bo wtedy przyjdzie szatniarka, żeby posprzątać. Więc bierzemy wszystko co mamy. Ja: bluzkę, spodenki (na sobie :P), opaska, pamiętnik i kilka peso znalezione na dachu i w sali gimnastycznej. Nawiasem mówiąc to kto gubi pieniądze na dachu szkoły? Dolores: sukienka (na sobie xP), wstążki do włosów i naszyjnik z drewnianych koralików, też znaleziony. Czego ci ludzie nie zgubią w szkole? Izzy: sukienka, buty, jakaś skarpeta znaleziona w szatni, mapa polityczna Meksyku (przyda się), żaba i nóż z pracowni biologicznej (Nóż przyda się. ), czyjaś koszulka z Barbie i worek do WF na to wszystko. No cóż! Komu w drogę temu w czas! 5 stycznia No cóż. Jak postanowiłam tak się stało. Uciekamy z Guadalajary. Szczerze mówiąc to nie chcę tego robić. Jestem przywiązana! Nie do miasta idioto! Do matki! Leży teraz na cmentarzu przy kościele... Ale cóż, napewno chciałaby żebyśmy znalazły się u cioci w Cancun. Kilka razy nawet chciała tam wyruszyć, ale środki, a raczej ich brak nie pozwalał. Teraz podróżujemy z Izzy. Najczęściej śpimy na jakimś dachu albo w szopie lub na stogach siana. Później No kto by się spodziewał? W La Piedad de Cavadas trafiłyśmy na Risu. Nie żebym ją znała, ale wygląda identycznie jak Izzy, która potwiedziła moje podejrzenia: owa Risu jest jej siostrą bliźniaczką :D No to teraz czas... nieh no spojrzę na mapę zwiniętą ze szkoły... Ruszamy do Salamanci. 9 stycznia Przejście przez Salamancę, Celeyę i dotarcie do Santiago de Queretaro nie sprawiło zbytnich problemów po za zgubionym kolczykiem Loli, którego po 2 minutach znalazła Risu. W Santiago de Queretaro, kiedy szłyśmy po dachu starej szopy (dziurawym) Risu upuściła swój naszyjnik w kształcie księżyca i okropnie się uparła, żeby go odzyskać niechodząc z dachu :P Nad dach sięgały konary drzewa. Izzy więc wpadła na pomysł. Sama zawiesiła się nogami o konar, złapała mnie za nogi, ja złapałam tak samo Risu, a ona Lolę, której jakimś cudem udało się go dosięgnąć xP Jednak zupełnie nie wiedziałyśmy jak wrócić do pierwotnej pozycji! :\ Po duższej chwili owocującej jedynie w cierpnięcie nóg Dolores szybko się podciągnęła, złapała bliźniaczkę za nadgarstki i zeskoczyła. Po chwili (krótkiej) oniemienia Risu zrobiła to samo, a po niej ja. A Izzy poprostu skoczyła na łeb xP Na jej szczęście (na moje nie do końca) spadła na mnie, więc się nie potłukła ;D Sprawdzałam już mapę i tylko San Juan del Rio i potem tłuczemy się przez jakieś miasteczka, wioski, puebla itd. 17 stycznia Cóż... Jednak to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby iść przez małe miasteczka... Szczególnie, że niedaleko jest największe miasto na świecie!!! >8@ Cholera... Utknęłyśmy teraz w jakiejś mieścinie, której za żadne skarby nie znajdę na mapie! A mogłyśmy iść przez Meksyk!!! (Nie kraj cioto jedna!!! To stolica laczku!) Ale nie musiałyśmy przegapić największe miasto na świecie: Ciudad de Mexico!!! Porażka na maxa... Mam nadzieję że szybko się stąd wyrwiemy in dotrzemy w końcu do Fray Bernardino de Sahagun! ^^ Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku Kategoria:Dora